


You cry pretty tears

by Anonymous



Category: Nope lol
Genre: Dacryphilia, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Requited Love, Somnophilia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Toby goes over to Tommy’s, gay shit ensues
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121
Collections: Anonymous





	You cry pretty tears

Tommy was nervous. More than nervous, actually. His best friend was coming to spend time with him, which normally wouldn’t be a problem. But this is not a normal situation. Tommy has had a few... not so innocent thoughts about the brunette. Just thinking about sharing a bed with his smaller companion makes him guilty hard. He just can’t stop thinking how easily Tubbo could put him in his place, how he could be bent over any surface and have Tubbo fuck the life out of him, how he would follow Tubbo anywhere, listen to anything he says just to get the older to tell him how good he’s been. Maybe, he can get Tubbo to yell at him during their stream. He’s hopeful he can get anything out of Tubbo that can (albeit shamefully,) get him off. Tommy sat on his bed, still nervous. Tubbo was going to be in his bed, meaning his sheets would smell of him. That thought excited Tommy tremendously. He squeezed his thighs together at the thought of Tubbos hands on his body, hugs and lingering touches making him squirm in his bed and gently rut against his own thigh. Small, breathy moans escaped the blonds mouth as he gently rocked his hips. In a haze, he hastily decided to grab the sweater Tubbo lent to him on one of their outings, and put it in-between his thighs, holding one of the sleeves to his nose inhaling deeply, rocking his hips hastily. A loud string of moans escaped younger boy’s mouth, loud enough to hear if you listened closely. Too caught up in his lustful haze, Tommy didn’t hear the older boy calling him. He didn’t hear Tubbo knocking on his door. He didn’t even notice when Tubbo walked in, until he was standing in front of him, wide-eyed and blushing.  
“Tom..?” He leaned forward slightly, speaking quietly.  
Tommy nearly jumped out of his skin, shuffling to the corner of his bed, whimpering with tears threatening to spill from his soft blue eyes.  
“I-...Tubbo....y-you...’m sorry-..” Tommy wasn’t able to speak, so he settled with an almost inaudible string of simple words. Tubbo crawled over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder.   
“Hey, it’s okay! You’re fine, see? I’m not angry.” Tubbo said, a small smile present on his face. Tubbo was trying his best not to just take what he wants as his, ever since he heard Tommy moan his name, he could barely control himself. Looking down, he noticed a brown and yellow striped hoodie between his thighs, and couldn’t help but ask if it was his.  
“Hey Tommy, is that my sweater?” Tubbo was confident that it was his, but he wasn’t entirely sure. Tommy looked up at him shamefully, but he answered truthfully, giving a small “yes.” Before looking away. Tubbo was tired of Tommy not looking in his direction, so he grabbed his chin, just wanting to look him in the eye while they talked. When he did so, however something in him snapped. Tommy had been crying. Pretty tears trailing down his face and pooling at his chin. His long eyelashes sticking together, and his blue eyes shining in the light of his room. Tubbo couldn’t help the thoughts that plagued his mind at the sight. He allowed these thoughts to remain as he pressed his lips against Tommy’s, tasting the salty tears on his lips, almost moaning because of it. He dragged his face away and brought his face to Tommy’s ear, and whispered “You look so good when you cry, you know that? Wanna’ fuck you till’ you cry those pretty tears. Gonna wreck you so good. Make you mine,” Tommy whimpered as Tubbo spoke, kissing the tears away on Tommy’s cheeks, making his way down to Tommy’s neck. He nipped and bit his way around it, leaving a few marks along his way. Tommy was melting under Tubbo’s hands, and Tubbo couldn’t of asked for anything better. “‘m gonna’ make you feel so good if you let me, baby. you want this, yeah?” Tubbo’s voice was nothing higher than a whisper, slowing palming Tommy through his boxer shorts.  
“Yeah, I- I do” Tommy looked up at Tubbo with bleary eyes. Tommy’s hips bucked in desperation before Tubbo held them down, shutting up his whines with a kiss. Tubbo bit at the others lips, gaining entrance to the rest of Tommy’s mouth. He trailed his tongue over and around his teeth, licking his way deeper in the blond’s mouth. Tommy’s thighs shook as Tubbo slowly traced the outline of his hard on with his nimble fingers. 

Tubbo felt as if he was going to cry because of how hard he was. His best friend next to him bucking his hips wildly in his sleep, and Tubbo’s name on his tongue. “Tom..?” He received no response, but he decided to just help himself a little.. I mean, Tommy obviously wants this if he’s moaning Tubbo’s name, right?


End file.
